Stubborn Love
by MorningToYouTooSunshine
Summary: As Zoe comes back from New York Wade has to face news that may change their relationship for ever as well as Wade's own life. Earl is also in the story and *SPOILERS* an old character of the show will come back home in late chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**That's just something I had in my mind... How things might turn out after Zoe comes back from New York, eve if I'm pretty sure it won't go this way!**

**English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes there might be.**

**It will probably take a while for the next updates cos my computer has some problems. I only managed to upload this from my iPod. Sorry!**

**I DO NOT OWN HART OF DIXIE.**

* * *

"So... How is he?" Zoe knew asking about Wade wasn't the best line to greet Lavon after three months they hadn't seen each other but well they had been talking on the phone every week or more while her and Wade had only exchanged a few unimportant messages. Besides, she had a bad foreboding.

"If you're talking about George, well nobody has seen him since he's gone for his tour with Lily Anne" Lavon explained, but as he looked down at her it was clear to him that George wasn't the one she was asking about "if instead by 'he' you mean your ex-boyfriend and neighbour..."

Zoe nodded and waited silently for a response.

"Lavon what happened!?"

"I'm sure it's nothing but Wade seems a bit preoccupied, even if he tries to hide it..."

"I don't understand what you're talking about" she said, her voice slightly trembling "please explain"

"It's not him, he's ok. Actually you should talk directly to him 'cause I don't know much."

"For God's sake Lavon spill it out!" The doctor was starting to fidget as her friend was being too vague for her to understand.

"Earl's condition is getting worse" with that, she stormed out of the kitchen leaving the mayor surprised.

* * *

**The next chapters will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Better to feel pain, than nothing at all

**My father fixed the computer so yay! Here's the first real chapter of the story.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes there might be.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN HART OF DIXIE**

* * *

It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all

"Has Brick visited him?"

"No he has not" then added "and doesn't need to"

"Then let _me_ check on him" Zoe proposed, pointing at herself.

"Doc it's not necessary. He's just more drunk than usual" Wade snorted, annoyed by her

"He hasn't seen a doctor in years. A checkup would do him just good" she didn't mention the fact that right before she left Bluebell for New York at the beginning of the summer Earl went to her because he didn't feel okay so she ran some tests and found out he had cirrhosis probably due to his drinking problem. Earl asked her not to tell his son the bad news because he wanted to do it himself when he was ready. She agreed it was for the best.  
Clearly the old man still hadn't found the courage to do it, as Wade knew nothing.

"Wade"

"No. You know what, you can't just come in here after three months without even a call and tell me how to take care of my own father" he raised his arms and yelled angrily "_you can't!_"

That scene wasn't exactly how he had hoped many times their first talk would be like. No, he'd planned on greeting her with a big grin and hug her while whispering in the ear how much he'd missed her. Then he'd thought maybe that could turn out awkward so he decided to just play it cool and be her friend, letting her make the next move. Anyway yelling at her for stupid reasons was certainly not what he called a good start.

* * *

After Wade's outburst, Zoe left his house and paid Earl a visit.

"Oh look at that, the pretty doctor has come back from the big city" the old man stated as she let herself in "to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Zoe smiled and waved.

"Just a quick control for your diagnosed disease. The same disease your son knows nothing about" she answered smartly "weren't you supposed tell him a while ago now?"

"I know, but it just never seemed the right time"

"There's never a right time for something like that" the Doc admitted, a hint of sadness in her voice "but promise me you'll tell him the next time you see him. You're slowly getting worse and you have to do something about it. And Wade should be informed." She touched his upper arm and looked at him right in the eyes with empathy.

"I will, I will" Earl promised.

"Ok, I'll come back in a few days with the results of your exams. You take care of telling Wade!"

With that Zoe left the house and went back home.

* * *

As she was approaching Wade's house she tried to watch through the windows for any sign of his neighbour's presence inside.  
Wade, who was lying on the couch tired after a long day at the Rammer Jammer, heard noises coming from outside and glanced over the window of his living room just in time to see the Doc walking home. As he observed her more carefully he noticed she seemed to be looking right at his house. _God why won't she leave me alone?_ he thought as he turned over so he couldn't see her.

"George! You're back! When did you get here?" She smiled as she pulled him into an awkward hug.  
"Hey Zoe, wasn't expecting such a warm welcome " he grinned, thinking that maybe, maybe the right time for them had arrived "I arrived this morning, now I'm just passing by the Dixie Stop to buy some things then I'm head back to my houseboat to unpack"  
"Great, I'm going to the Dixie Stop too"  
"Then we can walk together" he proposed, unsure about where they stood in their relationship.  
"Absolutely!" She squealed with joy "I'm glad you're back"  
"Me too, Zoe" he patted her on the shoulder and they headed to the only shop in Bluebell.

Three days later Zoe went back to Earl's with the results: cirrhosis had reached an advanced stage which led to the impairment of liver function and there was next to nothing to do to repair it except maybe a liver transplant. The doc listed the few treatment options Earl had and when she mentioned the words _transplant_ and _Wade_ the old Kinsella shot her a look.

"I can't ask him that" he stared at his hands "I did this to myself. He's tried to help me many times, years ago, until he eventually gave up"

"I know but right now that is the best-" she froze when she heard the main door open. She slowly turned and cursed under her breath _Damn_. As expected, she saw Wade standing in the doorway, staring at her, then at his father, then back at her. He turned once again to the old man as he closed his fists.

"What's she doing here?"

"Haven't you told him yet?!" Zoe scolded Earl. Would Wade forgive them for having concealed the truth about his father's disease for so long?

"Haven't had the chance" he replied with a shrug.

"Tell me what?" the individual concerned asked.

"You've got to be kidding me" she shook her head, unbelievingly.

Wade grabbed Zoe's wrists, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, what did he have to tell me?" She shivered. They stared at each other and she saw anger in his eyes, they were scary and she had the feeling he could have her burned with a look.

"Wade I can't-"

"I have cirrhosis" Earl interrupted her abruptly.

Wade looked at his father and Zoe swore she could see in his face the same expression of him as the little boy who had just learnt his mother was going to die. It was just like childhood all over again and Wade couldn't stand it, he couldn't bear that another time. So he ran. He got out of the house, made the few steps of the porch rapidly and ran away, into the woods, away from the only parent he had left, who was going to die just like his mom. He slowed down to a stop as he reached some rocks on the bank of a stream. He sat on one of the rocks, not really thinking at anything, just staring at the water flowing.  
A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming from where he'd arrived. It was, as he expected, Zoe who had followed him apparently running because she had her heels in her hand and she was recovering her breath.

"So what now, he's gonna die, isn't he? Finally I don't have to sing him down the roof every first of the month" he snorted.

"We're gonna help him in every way we can" Zoe replied and he nodded. Then she added sweetly "But don't say those bad things, don't put up walls like you don't care about your dad. I know you, you're hurt and you don't really mean what you're saying"

"Well how can I open up if I don't know what's going on, how can I trust you?"

"You can still trust me just as I'm trying to trust you too" she admitted and when the thought of his cheating suddenly hit her, she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you..." he said as he understood she was thinking about the night he ruined everything good there was between them "I can't apologize enough, but I'm gonna try to make it up to you forever and I hope someday you'll be able to trust me again, but I still-"

"Please don't say..." She thought better of it as she sat next to him on the rock "just, we can have that conversation another day, we've got plenty of time for that and I'm not going anywhere" she smiled and he reciprocated. Zoe knew he was going to say he still loved her and Wade knew she knew.

"You're here to stay" he stated grinning.

"I am. Working in the hospital has made me realize New York isn't for me anymore"

They remained silent for a while, staring at the river flowing smoothly. Then Wade put a hand on her thigh and turned to face her, a serious and sad look on his face.

"You should have told me"

"I know and I wanted to" she apologized.

"But you didn't"

"That's because of the doctor-patient confidentiality"

"Yeah well we're in Bluebell. We don't need all that New Yorkers stuff" he retorted.

"It exists everywhere it's not just in New York" she huffed "god you're so infuriating" she snapped faking an angry voice. She was actually happy they were back to the teasing thing. It felt just like old times.

"Sorry Doc." He said smirking.

"Okay, I forgive you"

"I forgive you, too" he squeezed her thigh and she felt the heat emanating from his touch.

"And about that other thing, I forgot you a long time ago" he grinned. Hearing her say that was like a huge weight off his shoulders and he couldn't be happier.

"I appreciate it" he winked at her "and Doc, I missed you"

"Me too"

Their petty squabbles, Wade's smile and the peace of the countryside, it all felt like home to Zoe.

* * *

**I'm no doctor so I only did some research about cirrhosis on the internet and if something's incorrect I'm sorry!**


	3. So show me family

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm happy you like where this story is going and I hope ****to meet your expectations!**

* * *

The next day the three of them were in the Doc's office to talk about Earl's disease.

"So what should we do, Doc?" Wade asked already preoccupied after Zoe explained to him what exactly his dad had. The two of them were sitting on the patients' chairs while the doctor was behind her desk.

"We can try drugs" she answered and then cautiously added "but transplant would be the best cure considering your father's condition"

"Transplant. You mean the kind of surgery in which my dad gets the liver of a dead man?"

"No, actually what we're talking about here is ex vivo transplant" the woman explained entering into full doctor mode "which means a relative could donate Earl part of his liver. Usually the donor is a parent, a son or a sibling who has the same blood type of the receiver"

Wade looked blankly at Zoe and then at his father. He stood up and walked nervously around the office. After a certain amount of time spent pondering the two alternatives he finally spoke again.

"After the transplant, is he gonna be ok?"

"There's gonna be a period of recovery from the surgery in which there's the risk of the reject by his body of the new liver, then he'll be healthy. Of course he'll need to quit drinking alcoholic beverages and follow a strict diet. Transplant is not easy but it is effective."

Wade he breathed a sigh of relief and stopped wandering around the office. He leaned on a cupboard next to the doctor's desk and crossed his arms.

"We'll talk about it more later on. We need to find a donor first" both Earl and Zoe looked at Wade somehow expectantly.

"Oh. Right. Doc you said you need a donor with the same blood type as Earl" Zoe nodded "I ain't got that" he shook his head.

"What? Are you sure?" He nodded. When he was younger he had to do a research for school about the blood groups of his family and from that he learnt he had the same blood type as his mother. On the other hand, his brother... he couldn't was taken aback by the revelation. She relied on the fact that the donor would be Wade. Since he couldn't, what would they do? As far as she knew, Earl had no brothers nor sisters and obviously his parents weren't alive anymore so the only one left was...

"Jesse" as the old man said his other son's name it suddenly hit her.

"That's right Earl! Wade do you happen to know if your brother has the same blood type(?) as Earl?"

"I guess" Wade expected that. He shifted uncomfortably his weight from side to side "but he's an eco-geo-whatever, the poor guy's probably even too scared of needles, it's a lost cause"

"Don't talk like that about your brother" Earl scolded him

"You should give him a call..." Zoe suggested as she patted Wade's shoulder and looked at him right in the eyes, trying to tell him silently that if he didn't, he would lose his father just as he'd lost his mother years before. One thing was however different: he couldn't have saved his mom in any way but he now had the chance to save his dad.

"Hey, it's Wade"

"Hey little brother, what's up? Problems with the girl you have a crush on even if you say you hate her?"

Wade hung up slamming the handset on the phone. He swore and dialled his brother's number again.

"Damn you Jesse"

"Was joking, you didn't need to shut the call so abruptly"

"Wade how many times have I told you not to use the Jammer's phone for your private calls?" Lemon hit him on the arm with a cloth as she passed by.

"Shut up Lemon" he retorted and then he refocused on his brother at the other end of the line "Jesse. I called because I need to tell you something"

"Sure, what's up in the south?" his brother answered without a clue.

"I prefer not to tell you over the phone, can you come here?"

"I'm in Hawaii for work Wade, I'm not back till the end of next week"

"Oh" Wade didn't know if he should tell him or wait, but then thought about what Zoe had told them about the importance of not wasting any time "Earl his not in his best shape"

"What happened to the old man?" He was starting to worry and Wade's serious voice didn't really reassure him.

"He's got cirrhosis and he needs a liver transplant" the bartender sighed "I'm not compatible but I think you are" it bugged him a lot that he had always been there to take care of his father all these years while his brother fought for America and studied and became a Eco-Geological Oceanographer but now that cirrhosis was really threatening Earl's life Wade couldn't help him while Jesse could. It felt to Wade like he wasn't even good at protecting ad helping his father which was almost the only noteworthy thing he did in his life. Jesse had always been the good one and he was going to be seen that way again as he returned home to save his father from death. Such a shame for Wade, such a glory for Jesse. Just like old times.  
"I see" Jesse briefly commented "sorry Wade I really have to go now, we'll talk more soon I promise"  
"No wait!" It was too late, he had already hung up "Jesse?" He received no answer except for the beep beep of the phone so he hung up, too. He came back to the bar and punched at the bar counter, angry at his brother for always putting himself first.

"What can I get you?" Wade asked George as he sat on a stool.  
"Waffles and a cup of coffee, thanks" he smiled.  
"okay" he reported the order to the cook and turned back to face his guest "How was the tour with Lily Anne?"  
"Oh it was great! We went to really cool places and I also learned to play guitar in the meantime" George was really excited about the tour and his bartender friend was happy for him. Actually, he was hoping they could put behind them the disagreements caused by Zoe and be true friends like they were before it all happened.  
As Wade served George his breakfast Lemon went to them.  
"Wade" she called him, a tone of reproach in her voice.  
"Lemon" the two men both greeted her. However, as they saw the expression on her face, George quickly excused himself telling he had someone to meet, took his meal and sat at a table far enough away to not have to hear lemon yell, but close enough to hear what she said. Wade, suddenly alone, feeling Lemon's eyes on him turned to her and asked her what was going on.  
"You have no right to treat me like you did this morning"  
"What are you referring to?" He couldn't remember anything bad he'd done to her. Okay, maybe they did have some - many - arguments in the past, as there had always been between them since they were children. And he may have treated her not so gentlemanly but well neither had she. Yes, they probably wanted to drown each other sometimes but they were still friends, co-workers and co-owners of the Rammer Jammer. They managed to put up with one another fairly well.  
"That phone" she pointed at the telephone of the bar "is not for personal calls"  
"I know, we decided that rule together, remember?"  
"Then why were you using it to call your brother?" She raised her arms, expecting a consistent answer from his co-worker.

"I forgot my cellphone at home, okay? It was just one time" Wade shrugs.

"Then don't yell at me to shut up when we both know I am right!" She scolded him again.

"So it was all about that" he nodded understandingly. She was right, he didn't treat her very well in that moment "I'm sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to. It's just..." He trailed off, hoping she would let go but she didn't, _obviously._

"Is there a problem with your brother?" She asked sweetly, not angry anymore but curious and a bit preoccupied for her friend.

"No, not with him" he admitted. He really didn't want to talk about it to anyone – except maybe Zoe – because then all the town would know and pity him. Pity was something Wade Kinsella couldn't stand and it didn't go unnoticed, just as he didn't like to be taken care of. He remembered when he got the flu and wandered in town, infecting also the townspeople. Then Zoe had been able to take care of him and he liked that. _Zoe_, he thought. Now that she was back to stay, what would happen between them? Would she ever be able to really trust him again? She said she was trying, what if she couldn't anymore? Then he was going to lose her forever even if he didn't want to.

"Is it your dad?" Lemon shook a hand in front of him to snap him back to reality.

He needed to choose: he could lie and tell her everything was okay so she wouldn't ask questions or he could he could be sincere and admit his father was going to die. _No_, he corrected himself, _he was not gonna die,_ he would heal because Wade would do anything Earl needed to help him. He swore he would.

"Yeah, he's sick" he sighed. He really needed a friend to talk to so he decided not to lie.

"How sick?"

"Cirrhosis. He needs a transplant, I'm not compatible but Jesse is" he said, a hint of disdain in his voice and briefly explained the whole situation. Lemon felt bad, her worried expression was replaced by a sad one. _So that's what he was talking about with his brother over the phone, _she realized. Wade noticed and quickly added "enough with the pity, Breeland, I don't need it. Let's simply put our little discussion behind us, shall we?"

"Ok, but let me say I'm sorry for your dad, if you need anything I'm always here for you" she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" he replied awkwardly "we should get back to work now" he said and went over to a strange costumer who was waiting impatiently at the end of the bar. He had a cap pulled down on his head so that his face couldn't be seen and he was rolling a coin with his fingers on the counter. He seemed familiar, though.

"What can I get you sir?"

The guy took off his cap and Wade noticed that it had 'Hawaii' written on the front. Then he spoke.

"Wade, It's me"

"Jesse?"

* * *

**Look who's back!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, let me know in the reviews and favorite, subscribe... It means a lot to me and it keeps me going. **


	4. I still love her, I don't really care

**Thanks for the kind reviews, they keep me going :)**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but school's started and I've had so many things to do... however, this chapter is a bit long, I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"Jesse?"

"Hey little brother" Jesse greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked confused, trying to ignore the fact that he called him 'little brother', which he hated.

"You said dad's sick and that he needs me"

"He doesn't need you" he snapped. _Earl has gone years without you,_ Wade thought. "Anyways, I meant why are you here _already_? Thought you were in the Hawaii?" His brother shrugged and he was starting to reply when the arrival of a certain town doctor shut him up.

"Zoe Hart! What a pleasure to see you here"

"Jesse! I see Wade called you" she put her bag on the counter and gave a quick glance in Wade's direction. She was happy he decided to do it.

"Yeah he did. By the way, is he still into you?" He asked grinning.

"_Jesse_" Wade gave him a warning look that said 'if you don't shut up I'll kill you'.

"Why, it's just a question" he turned to face Zoe as she sat on a stool next to him.

"As a matter of fact, we were together for a few months" Zoe said, giving Wade a cute, sweet smile which he took as a sign it was ok to talk about it. However it still hurt him.

"Really?" Jesse was surprised, he didn't think someone like her would go for someone like his brother. Maybe he had judged her too quickly. Maybe she wasn't the selfish gold digger from New York Wade had described the last time Jesse was in Bluebell "why did you break up?"

"Oh I went back to New York and I needed time for myself, no big deal" she said readily. Wade glanced over at her with wide eyes, his mouth in a gap.

"I see... So you're back together now or what?"

"Oh, no... for the time being" she simply said. Wade widened his eyes again in shock but as Jesse turned to him he tried to compose himself. Yet he couldn't understand why she said that.

"Can I have a beer, Wade? This conversation is getting interesting" he turned to Zoe "go on, please!"

"There's nothing more to say" she raised her shoulders "let's talk about something else: I thought tomorrow we could have a meeting about your dad's care, is it okay for you both?"

Sure" Jesse replied, a little disappointed by Zoe's quick change of topic.

"I should work but I can ask Lemon a shift change, there's no problem" Wade said.

"Then tomorrow it is, at the practice"

After Jesse left, Zoe put her open hand on the counter and asked in a loud voice "pour me a drink, my favorite bartender!"

"Zoe, you're acting kinda weird" he said smirking as he put a glass of white wine in front of her.

"Am not" she retorted, then She took a straw and started drinking the wine through it.

"Do they drink wine like that in New York?" Wade joked.

She looked up at him and in response suck her drink making a loud and annoying noise.

"You're crazy, girl" he told her and got away to serve a couple of costumers.

The following day the four of them discussed everything they needed and then Zoe called the hospital in Mobile: Earl would be admitted in the hospital in two days and the surgery was scheduled exactly one week after he got in.

"Who will operate on him?" Wade asked. He obviously wanted the best for his father just like them all when it came to George's father more than a year before.

"Yeah, and who will operate on me?" Jesse si interjected They both stared at Zoe.

"Not me, I deal mostly with hearts" she answered scrolling her shoulders and then added reassuringly "I hope I will be able to supervise both of the surgeries to make sure everything's okay and, of course, to keep you informed on what is happening" she took Wade's hand as she spoke. The smile that crept on her lips was addressed mainly to Wade who smiled back and they locked eyes for a moment, forgetting everything and everybody else. In the meanwhile his brother was looking at them chuckling and all he could think was _please, get back together already_.

"So it's all set" Jesse said trying to snap the cute pair to reality. He also waved his arms in the air to be noticed better. Zoe startled and nodded at him. They said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Wade headed to the Rammer Jammer as his shift was starting in ten minutes while his brother went home. Zoe continued with her work at the practice but it was a slow day, she cured only three patients. One of them was Lavon who was actually there not because he was sick or anything, he simply wanted to talk to his friend.

"Hey Big Z how you doing?" He greeted her as she let him inside.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you?" She smiled. She was really happy that Lavon decided to pay her a visit as they merely had seen each other since she arrived in Bluebell: she had been busy with the practice and with Earl so she took the habit of leaving early for work, arriving home pretty late and eating takeaway food for dinner those days. In that way she sadly didn't meet anyone at breakfast and dinner so the only way she could briefly see Lavon was at lunch at the Rammer Jammer. She and Wade instead were together far more as he tried to always be there when Zoe visited his father. If he wasn't there, there was Jesse and they quickly established a good friendly relationship.

"All good, except it's almost like you didn't leave New York..." Lavon said.

"Well now we're both here and we can finally have a proper talk. How're things going with Annabeth?"

"Oh, she's amazing. I always thought I would never love another woman after Lemon but Annabeth is making me reconsider everything in my life, it's great" he grinned and Zoe was happy, too for her best friend.

"I sense the big L word is coming, yay!" she guessed.

"Actually..."

"Oooh you already said it! Or did she say it first?" She squealed like a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Now come on I don't want to talk about this girly stuff" he tried to close the subject quickly, glad his skin didn't show his blushing cheeks as he felt them slightly warming "let's talk about you, you and Wade, are you back together already?"

"You did! Lavon I'm so happy for you! Aw you're too cute together and no, me and Wade are not a thing" she admitted and they spent more than an hour talking about her and Wade and Earl and everything she hadn't told him already about New York. Lavon updated her on Bluebell's scoops - the ones Zoe hadn't read about on Dash's blog, anyway.

* * *

Jesse decided to pay Wade a visit so he went to the Rammer Jammer. There he met Wanda who informed him that his brother had already finished his shift and he'd gone home about ten minutes before.  
Jesse headed to Wade's house and as he was approaching he saw him on his porch, sitting on a chair. He called his name but Wade didn't answer, his head was hanging to the back and his eyes were closed. Jesse got near and shook his brother's shoulder saying his name again, a bit louder now.  
Wade woke up with a startle and put his hands on the armrest of the chair.

"What the hell" he cursed and stared at his brother, annoyed.

"Were you sleeping?" Jesse said with a questioning look on his face.

"I actually was" Wade answered "what's so important you had to wake me up?"

"Don't you sleep at night? Why is it, the hot doctor keeps you awake?" he laughed. Wade grinned at the thought but then quickly changed his mood and shoot his brother an angry look.

"Shut up! Yes, I have trouble sleeping but it's not Zoe's fault, unfortunately"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"It's our Dad's, you idiot!" The bartender stared at him. Wasn't Jesse worried for their father? Did he manage to sleep without being woke up by a bad dream in the middle of the night? How could he fall asleep without trouble? Wade certainly couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his mom dying, his dad dying, his dad drunk and destroyed by the loss of his mother.

"Oh" it was all Jesse could come up with he didn't think the rough man he had for a brother was capable of those deep feelings and he didn't think Wade would open up so easily to him. But there he was: clearly in pain. However he managed to talk about the way he felt, to express his emotions and it was something he didn't usually do, he used to keep all inside and build up walls upon walls around him. _Maybe the pretty doctor broke those walls, maybe she really changed him for the better_, Jesse thought.

"You didn't tell me why you arrived so early yesterday. I believe if you really were in Hawaii you wouldn't have gotten here so fast" a curious Wade asked him.

"I... wasn't. I was in Birmingham when I received your call." Jesse admitted "I wanted to tell you on the phone but I couldn't and then you informed me about Earl and... anyways, I quit my job. Yeah, that's why I was in Birmingham" he explained to his brother who was carefully listening to him. So, Jesse was walking through the streets of the city when Wade called and on the window of a shop he saw the cap with 'Hawaii' written on it so he lied to his brother, that got him the idea of telling his brother he was in Hawaii. Then he bought the cap as a souvenir from a place he hadn't been to. As he learnt about Earl however he decided he needed to go home so he abruptly ended the call, quickly went to an airport and booked the first flight to Mobile, Alabama.

"So you don't have a job anymore?" Wade asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I was hoping I could find something here to stay with Dad at least till he's healed. Maybe more."

"And I thought you were a selfish bastard" the bartender said in a really low voice but Jesse heard him.

"Oh stop it! I was hurting so much after Mom died and I had the chance to go away from here so I took it" he scoffed and pointed a finger at Wade "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same!"

"Maybe I would have, but I sure couldn't because you weren't here! You left us, you left me. You were the oldest brother, you should have stayed and helped. And by the way I was hurting, too" he said as he felt the anger build inside him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, maybe I made a mistake but it was a long time ago, stop bringing it up like it was yesterday! I'm sorry! Can we leave it behind us? I promise I will be here from now on. I will help. We'll make it through."

Wade said nothing. He didn't want to forgive his brother so easily but Jesse was right, that was in the past and now they were different people. "Okay then. But please stop joking about Zoe and me."

"I'll try but I can't promise you" he smirked, then turned serious "I'm proud you, little bro. You did great with Earl and it isn't your fault he's got cirrhosis if that's what crossed your mind. You own a bar and that's fantastic!" Jesse said smiling protectively.

"Co-own, with Lemon" an image of a very angry Lemon flashed in Wade's mind.

"Sorry, co-own, fair enough" Jesse grinned. "I shouldn't get in the way of a Breeland girl right?"

"Exactly. Anyway I'm happy you fought for our country" they both smiled. Now that all – or at least part of it – was settled they could finally go through Earl's problems together, as a family. And as a family they would overcome it.

* * *

That evening Zoe decided to have dinner at the Rammer Jammer since she was able to fill up all the patients' files lagged behind during the free time between the few patient she had that day. As soon a she got inside she was greeted by Wade's big grin.

"Look who's here! Have you finally decided you needed a break from all that work?"

"I have" she nodded proudly.

"Let me guess" he tapped on the counter with his fingers and looked up, pretending to be wondering "hamburger, fries and a coke" he pointed at her, winking.

"Yes, yes and no, I would like a Pinot, thanks" he sighed and rolled his eyes. Wine with hamburger?

"Wine with the hamburger? Where do you come from? Anyways, Doc, we've got red or we've got white I don't know how many times I've told you" he put two bottles on the counter.

"I know, I was just teasing" she laughed. She could be so sassy sometimes and Wade pretended he couldn't stand that about her but in truth he loved that about her. He poured white wine in a glass and brought her the food.

She ate and they talked a lot when Wade wasn't busy serving other customers and it was like old times except for the fact that at times his gaze focused on her lips and he imagined kissing her and he swore he could feel her lips touching his. He had shivers every time he thought about it. Zoe noticed all that but she kept repeating herself that it was too early, they needed more time to be friends and earn each other's trust again, only then their relationship could evolve into something more. But it was so damn hard to focus on what they were talking about when she knew he was probably thinking of kissing her and she was thinking of kissing him.

Time flew and it was past midnight when Wade told Zoe the Jammer was closing for the night in fifteen minutes. Almost all the costumers had already gone home and there were only the two of them, Wanda and Tom left.

"Wow, I didn't think it was so late. I have to go" she took her purse and headed to the door.

He grabbed her arm, "Wait, I can take you home"

"Okay then, I'll wait here"

"There's no one left" Wade looked around and found Wanda "Hey, you and Tom can go home, I'll close" he told her. The young couple went away and Wade and Zoe were the only ones left. He turned on the radio and a country song was playing, Stubborn Love by The Lumineers. He knew the lyrics because he heard it all summer while working so he began to sing along. Zoe stared at him as he cleaned everything, humming.

_But I still love her, I don't really care_  
As he sang that line he turned and glanced at her, using the cloth he had in his hand as a microphone.  
_When we were young, oh, oh, we did enough  
When it got cold, ooh, ooh, we bundled up  
It can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done_

He smirked thinking about that night in the barn and a shiver ran through his spine. He'd give anything to go back to the start of their story and do everything better.

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all  
The opposite of love's indifference  
So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out  
And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

He paused singing when the chorus began and raised his arms, looking at her.

"You sounded good" she laughed.

"Thanks"

_And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years  
I would do the same, you'd best believe_

The song ended with him standing on a table, he with a big jump and shouted a '_yeah'_ as Zoe cheered him.

"You should play this at the next battle of the bands, you were amazing!" She said as she locked her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and leaned closer till their lips were almost touching. Their eyes were closed and they were almost kissing when she spoke.

"What are you doing?" she scolded him jokingly but she did not withdraw from her. Their eyes were still closed and they could feel the breath of the other tickling their lips.

"I'm not trying to kiss you" Wade stated, lying shamelessly.

"You sure? 'Cause it really seems like you were" Zoe sighed, they were still so close.

"No, it's called close-talking, haven't you heard about it?" He joked. They opened their eyes simultaneously and stared.

"I haven't but I like it" she smiled and put a hand on his chest. He finally leaned back with a sigh and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I better really take you home"

"Yeah" she said sadly and chewed her lip. As they headed home Wade took her hand, their fingers intertwined while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her on the cheek when they arrived at her doorstep.

"See ya tomorrow, Doc" he said as he walked down the few steps.

"By, Wade" she shouted as she closed the door behind her back and put a hand on her cheek, the one his lips touched just seconds before. As she closed the door behind her she blushed - she was glad he couldn't see it - and happily walked to her bedroom.  
That night Wade managed to fall asleep earlier than the usual, which in that period was 4pm, with a huge grin on his lips and a picture of Zoe Hart in his mind.

* * *

**I hope you liked t, please review/favorite/follow :)**


End file.
